


Fire - Day 10

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fire, Introspection, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: Seiya reminds Usagi of fire.





	Fire - Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> Introspective piece primarily from Usagi's POV.

He makes her think of fire, although she doesn’t really understand why. When he sings, she feels a smoldering ember in her heart, a feeling that isn’t quite desire but scorches her all the same. Her blood boils and although she wants to reach out to touch him, she doesn’t.

She’s afraid that a simple touch will reduce her to ashes.

He’s a terrible flirt, but that’s expected of an idol, she supposes. He throws her a wink as he shrugs off his trademark red jacket and tosses it on her bench, making a comment that’s intended to make her blush. She doesn’t quite catch his meaning, but her face heats up anyway.

There’s something else to it, too. Something hidden, a secret that she’s not supposed to know. She can feel it when he holds her close, protecting her from whatever there is to fear. His arms feel different from her Mamo-chan’s. While Mamoru’s arms always felt safe, Seiya’s felt possessive. It was like he never wanted to let her go.

The girls give her a hard time, saying that she’s only drawn to him because he reminds her of Mamoru. After all, both men looked similar – tall with dark hair and blue eyes. She knows that they have a point, but it doesn’t matter. Mamoru is Mamoru and Seiya is Seiya. They are not the same man, no matter what the others say.

“Odango? You’ve been awfully quiet over there.” Seiya’s voice shook her out of her thoughts. He held out a hand to help her up from where she sat.

Usagi smiles, takes his hand, and lets herself burn.


End file.
